The Forest Calls Out to the Sound of Death
Chapter 1 Jason sat on the wall. It was the middle of the night. "It's time," ''said his companion. "Don't rush me Mephiles," answered Jason. ''"We already waited for the sun to set." "I know, so you can wait a little longer," Jason dropped off from the top of the wall. "What're we supposed to do on this job again anyways?" "We need to eliminate a Dark Guild in the area. I can't be bothered to know what it's called though." "You know where it is though right?" "Of course I do." "Then lead the way." Jason followed Mephiles' instructions. They lead him to a small building in the middle of the woods. "It's a shame what goes by the title of dark guild nowadays," said Jason. "Indeed," ''answered Mephiles. ''"I remember the good old days during the time of the guild Tartarus, the strongest of all dark guilds." "Don't remind me of that foul place," interjected Jason. "I've been involved far to much with the Balam Alliance. Which is why I destroy dark guilds now." "Despite the fact that our 'legal guild' still acts like one." Jason put his hand on the door of the guild hall and blew the doors off their hinges. The doors struck several dark mages. "Who are you?" yelled one of them. "Where is your master?" said Jason bluntly. "Like hell we'll tell you where our master is!" Jason made a finger gun at the one that had said that. "Black Bullet." A small bolt of darkness magic shot from his fingers and pierced that man through the heart, killing him instantly. "I'll ask one more time, where is your master?" All the dark guild members backed up. One stepped forward. "I am the master," he said. "From now on your guild is disbanded," said Jason. Several members yelled in anger. Jason shot two more to shut them up. "If you don't disband I'll kill all of you." "I have no doubt in my mind that you're powerful," said the guild master "but I highly doubt that you will be able to kill all of us." The guild members laughed. "Do it." Jason started making several hand signs. Magic seals began popping up all around the guild hall. He ended by thrusting his open palm out in front of him. "Amaterasu!" An explosion engulfed the entire guild hall. It killed all of them. The only one left alive was the guild master buried under a pile of rubble. "You must be losing your touch," ''said Mephiles. ''"One's still alive." "It would seem so," said Jason walking up to the guild master. "I know you," said the guild master. "A man with fair skin, red eyes, and black hair. He dresses in all black, covered in the Nightingale Armor, and a cape." Jason created a blade made of darkness magic protruding from the back of his hand. "And it seems as though you talk to someone that isn't their." Jason kneeled next to the guild master. "You're Jason Gaebolg 'the Black Knight'." "You should've realized that before trying to stand up to me." Jason plunged his blade into the neck of the guild master. Jason walked back to the man that had hired him. "So did they disband?" asked his employer. "Oh no," answered Jason "they're all dead." "What?" "They wouldn't disband so I killed all of them." The employer begun to have a nervous breakdown. "My son was in that guild. I just wanted them to disband so that he would get off that terrible path." "Maybe you should've thought about that before saying in your instructions 'use any force necessary,'" said Jason. "Now about my payment, the price was 15,000 jewels." "No," said the employer. "I can't pay you after that, it would be like encouraging murder." "The only reason I took this job was because of the prospect of getting paid," said Jason. "I'm not leaving until I get paid." "I'm sorry, but I can't pay you." Jason grabbed the man by the throat and pinned him to a wall. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't accept that answer," Jason began to tighten his grip around his throat. "Death is an everyday occurrence wether it be natural, murder, suicide, or even just an accident. As I've been telling you this 33 people have already died of natural causes alone. I did fulfill my mission, I disbanded that dark guild, I just had to kill them all to do it. And if I can kill all those people without batting an eye what makes you think I won't do you in if I don't get paid." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. Jason released him and he dropped to the ground gasping for air. Jason took the money from his hand and counted it. "15,000 jewels," said Jason. "Thank you for your cooperation."